Light detection in optical devices can take on various forms, according to the form and function of the optical device, among other concerns. For example, an optical communication system can include a weapon-mounted telescope with an optical assembly that directs at least a portion of the light entering an objective lens of the weapon-mounted telescope onto a light sensor, such as a photodiode. However, it can be difficult to maintain a high field of view for the light sensor, given the large aperture size and magnification of the telescope and relatively small size of the light sensor.